Ai suru
by Candy-Tsukeru
Summary: Temari, quiere que Gaara tenga novia y hace sobre Gaara un sello que produce que todo el mundo se enamore de él a primera vista... ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre con todos sus amigos? Lemmon... R&R Pareja central, NarutoGaara


**Notas de autoras: Hola! Soy Tsukeru y soy un poco inexperta en el tema del yaoi... claro me refiero en eso de los lemons... que por cierto me toca escribirlo a mi sola... -.- pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Éste fic estará lleno de perversiones tonterías y mucho humor también... aunque es un humor un poco raro el de mi amiga y yo... peeero... espero que os guste igualmente.**

**Advertencias: lemon**

Era una mañana soleada en Suna. Los ciervos cantaban y los pajaritos saltaban y la vegetación seguía inescrutable el ciclo de la vida.

Un pelirrojo paseaba acalorado sobre la arena ardiente de aquél desierto que era su pueblo. Pero la felicidad pronto le terminó, cuando se encontró en el suelo con un sonido horrible revolviéndole la cabeza y acompañado por un doloroso golpe en la nuca. En un intento forzoso de levantarse, consiguió girar la cabeza y vio a una Temari sonriente que le miraba con ojos llenos de malicia y amenazadores, junto con una barra de acero cogido tan fuerte entre sus manos, que los nudillos de las manos se le quedaban blancos.

Gaara vio cómo alzaba la, ya conocida por su nuca, barra de acero. Y pronto descubrió que debería haber hecho ver que se había desmayado a la primera, pero ya fue demasiado tarde porque en seguida se volvió a sumir en un dolor intenso, cerca de la misma zona de antes.

Esta vez, no quedó despierto porque la conciencia se lo prohibía y en pocos segundos ya estaba inconsciente.

Horas más tarde, Gaara logró despertar con la cabeza reclamante de dolor. Y descubrió que se encontraba tendido en el suelo en una habitación oscura que, a simple vista, le era desconocida. Poco a poco, recuperó el sentido y consiguió levantarse. Los ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la penumbra de aquella habitación, la cual le causaba un asosiego increíble, ya que la oscuridad seguía siendo intensa.

Fue rodando la vista por la estancia, ahora viéndola más claramente. Al encontrar el suelo con la vista, se encontró con unos signos dispuestos de forma que parecía haberse realizado un sello.

Comenzó a investigar moviéndose por la habitación, reconociendo algunos objetos y muebles. "Qué raro" pensó. Al fin, se encontró con una mesita que parecía ser una peinadora ya que tenía varios objetos que le correspondían.

Fue palpando a ciegas por la peinadora hasta encontrar el taburete que formaba parte de ésta. Después de varios intentos fallidos (en los que había caído graciosamente hacia atrás), logró sentarse en el taburete.

Una vez sentado puedo observarse detenidamente en el espejo. Su grito fue lo único que se oyó en toda la estancia. La causa de tanto dolor, se encontraba en su frente: una marca cruel habitaba allí con la forma de kanji ai (amor).

Gaara se acercó al lugar dónde antes había encontrado las marcas del sello. Se arrodilló, y las observó detenidamente. Ya SABÍA qué sello era. El miedo empezó a recorrer por su sangre, y sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza.

Desesperado, se acercó a la puerta con ansias asesinas, y con curiosidad miró los candados que separaban de su deseo de salir. En los candados había unas pegatinas extrañas que representaban a Shikamarus chibi y piñas. Eso le hizo temerse lo peor. Ante la desesperación, intentó arrancar los candados de su lugar repetidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era una estupidez y tiró la puerta abajo de una fuerte patada.

Salió al pasillo y empezó a correr en la dirección que sabía que se encontraban los aposentos de su _queridísima _hermana. Pero de repente, su camino fue interrumpido.

Temari reposaba sentada en su cama mientras se pintaba las uñas de color lila oscuro. Y algunas sirvientas le ofrecían algo de beber.

Su puerta se abrió de golpe, y apareció una silueta extraña asomándose por la puerta. Temari estalló en carcajadas al descubrir la identidad de esa extraña sombra: era Gaara con todo de sirvientas con corazoncitos en los ojos enganchadas a sus extremidades y una cogida de su cuello, la cual le dificultaba la respiración.

Cuando Gaara consiguió que Temari dejara de reír de su desgracia, le ordenó que le quitara las sirvientas de encima, ya que ellas no respondían a sus quejas.

Así, Temari, tuvo que quitárselas con dificultad y violencia.

.¿Por qué me hiciste el sello a-m-o-r-o-s-o?- preguntó Gaara indignado y con dificultad en la palabra que contenía amor.

-Pues la verdad es que estoy un poco harta de que no tengas novia. - dijo no sin antes reía un poco más.- ¿A que es potente mi sello?-dijo muy feliz de su idea.

Después de la extraña conversación con su hermana, salió a fuera con un poco de temor. Pero tenía que hacerlo, puesto que había quedado con el rubio, Hokage de su aldea. Y debían tratar algunos asuntos políticos de menor importancia. Por su suerte habían quedado en una sala de reuniones en la que estarían solos, y suponía que con los hombre no haría efecto el sello.

Usó la arena para camuflarse de la gente, sobre todo de las mujeres. Cuando llegó, se encontró al joven en una silla observando unos papeles. Se acercó un poco para averiguar de qué papeles se trataba o qué había en ellos. Su sorpresa era de esperar al comprobar que en los papeles que sujetaba no había más que dibujitos de cerditos muy monos con alitas. Cuando Naruto alzó la vista, se encontró con la frívola mirada de Gaara, y se sonrojo mientras escondía los ahora vergonzosos dibujos que segundos atrás le parecían la menor ilustración del mundo capaz de ser comparada son una gran obra.

-Etto... no es nada...-dijo Naruto con una de sus conocidas sonrisas en sus labios. Gaara, se sentó en una silla cercana y sacó unos papeles. Empezó a hablar de a reciente crisis en su aldea. Gaara iba hablando cuando de repente notó como el pie de Naruto le acariciaba la pierna, cosa que le produjo un escalofrío.

-Ehem, Naruto...-dijo Gaara un poco descolocado por las acciones de su amigo.

-¿Sí?- le dijo acercándose con una mirada inocentemente seductora, cosa que hizo que Gaara se alejara disimuladamente.-¿Qué quieres?

-Emm... ¿no estás muy cerca?

-No...- le dijo casi en un susurro mientras sus labios se rozaban en un dulce caricia.

-Naru...-pero la última sílaba se quedó atrapada en los labios del rubio, que se había lanzado sobre el chico como un depredador sobre su presa. Ambos habían quedado en el suelo, que se sentía frío en la espalda del pelirrojo.El beso cada vez se fue volviendo más feroz mientras Gaara intentaba sacárselo de encima. Naruto se separó unos milímetros para observar el rostro enrojecido de su compañero.

-Gaara-chan, ¿es que no te gusta?- dijo el rubio con los ojitos vidriosos. Gaara se extrañó de que los ojos de Naruto no tuvieran los corazoncitos típicos que formaban el sello. Pero creyó que simplemente no eran los mismos efectos en mujeres que en hombres.

-¿Pero cómo me va a gustar si casi me matas del susto?-dijo como si fuera algo obvio y Naruto, un despistado al no percatarse de ello.

-Vale- contestó en un sonrisa- Intentaré ser más sutil, a partir de ahora- y le dirigió una mirada apasionada.

-¿Cómo que a partir de ahora?- dijo un Gaara muy sorprendido y preocupado. La mirada que le dirigió el muchacho se lo contestó todo. Estaba tan perdido en esa mirada, que prácticamente no se percató de que las manos del chico estaban circulando por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole el torso muuuuuuy sutilmente. Gaara se dejó llevar un momento por el inmenso placer que le envolvía. Naruto le levantó la camiseta para poder observar la parte tan deliciosa que estaba acariciando y no pudo retener un suspiro al ver ése cuerpo tan perfecto, con esa piel suave de un color tan blanco y puro.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Naruto fue el primero que abandonó el juego de las pupilas de ambos, que se encontraban y rodaban a la vez hacia la misma dirección, y se puso a la tarea de lamer el cuello del otro. Gaara no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ése movimiento del chico. Mientras Gaara pensaba en qué debía hacer, el otro no dejaba de propinarle besos y lametones por todo el cuello, que le provocaban una sensación de cosquilleó y placer muy agradable.

Naruto dejó en paz el cuello para concentrarse en sus labios. La verdad es que Gaara debía de reconocer que besaba muuy bien. Le dio un pequeño beso en el labio inferior, que causó un sentimiento de impaciencia en el pelirrojo que quería más. Pronto Gaara le siguió el juego de besar, pero éste no iba tan tranquilo, sino que besaba ferozmente los labios del joven rubio. Pronto se cansaron de la superficie y comenzaron a profundizar el beso con las lenguas. La lengua del rubio bailaba dentro de la boca del pelirrojo, capturando todas las sensaciones que podían habitar en la lengua del pelirrojo.

Ambos se aburrieron de la boca, y tenían ansias de más. El rubio miró la entrepierna de su _amigo_, y vio que estaba un poco más_ activa_ de lo normal. Le tocó esa zona, causándoles placer a ambos. Gaara no pudo aguantar más y se quitó la camiseta y se bajó los pantalones porque las caricias de su compañero le provocaban mucho calor. Naruto comprendió y comenzó a lamer la largura de su miembro con ímpetu por encima de los boxers granate del pelirrojo. El otro chico no pudo retener por mucho más esos gemidos que se había guardado tan adentro durante tanto rato, el placer que le causaban esos lametones eran ya demasiado. Los oídos del rubio se llenaron de orgullo al oír los gemidos que le estaba provocando al chico. Gaara sintió una curiosidad extrema que le pedía saber cómo se encontraría la entrepierna del rubio, así que le tocó y notó que tenía algo muy duro y grande, el chico arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido. Gaara ya estaba fuera de control. Jamás pensó que su primera vez sería en un lugar como ese, con un chico y no una chica, y que habría sido por culpa de un maldito sello que su hermana le había hecho, pero estaba demasiado excitado para pensar.

Naruto se acercó a la cara de Gaara y le lamió la mejilla derecha.

-¿Quieres todavía más o deseas que pare?- preguntó con la boca acercándose a su oreja- Dime qué deseas que haga.- dijo mientras lamía y daba pequeñas mordidas en la oreja del chico, que tenía la respiración muy agitada y el rostro muy rojo y una expresión que demostraba que estaba completamente excitado.

-C-Con...aaah...tinua- contestó entre gemidos mientras el rubio le bajaba los boxers y continuaba su anterior tarea de lamer la erección del chico.

-¿Cómo has dicho? Es que no te he oído bien.-dijo mirándole a los ojos, siempre sin dejar de realizar su tarea, ahora lamiéndole la punta del miembro.

-He..aaah... di..cho que ... qui...aah.. ero que sigas...aaah.- intentó decir Gaara entre jadeos, ya que Naruto había aumentado la velocidad de sus lametones y ahora se lo estaba metiendo dentro de la boca. Empezó a chupar bien todo el miembro, a la vez que se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás. Pero como no quería que se corriera todavía, dejó de hacerlo y se la sacó de la boca.

-Muy bien, pues prepárate.- y se lo quitó todo de golpe y se colocó encima del chico. Cogió el miembro con la mano izquierda y lo dispuso bien para que encontrara la entrada. Primero hizo que la punta del miembro estimulara su entrada para que no le doliera tanto, ésa acción arrancó varios gemidos de ambos. Luego y sin pensárselo dos veces, Naruto se sentó haciendo que toda la longitud del miembro penetrara en él. El dolor que sentía en ése momento Naruto era visible en su cara, que tenía una mezcla de excitación y sufrimiento. Poco a poco se le fue pasando el dolor y se fue volviendo en una sensación que le era muy agradable así que comenzó a moverse a la vez que gemía.

Gaara se sentía muy excitado al ver la cara del uke mientras su miembro cada vez le penetraba más potentemente, gracias a los movimientos que el rubio hacía. Naruto no paraba de saltar cada vez más rápido y gimiendo el nombre del pelirrojo. Pero el pelirrojo lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones de placer que le provocaban los movimientos del rubio.

Su momento de éxtasis llegó y el rubio se derrumbó sobre el torso desnudo y sudado de Gaara. Al final habían terminado haciéndolo... algo que Gaara nunca habría hecho y que ahora le remordía la conciencia. Pero... ¿tampoco había estado tan mal, no?

To be continued...

**Kyaaaaa. lemooon. En fin, no sé si me ha quedado muy bien puesto que es la primera vez que hago un lemon taaan explícito y entre hombre... también me da un poco de vergüenza haber escrito esto. Este capítulo lo presento yo: Tsukeru. Y espero que os haya gustado, de momento yo soy la que escribirá la historia, excepto si mi amiga deja de sulfurarse porque dice que no sirve para eso.**

**-Joo no sé escribir bien.T.T**

**-Déjalo, Candy. **

**Ejem... ¿reviews? **


End file.
